


BATIM Live-Action Trailer

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [123]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Movie idea, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: My take on a trailer for a live-action Bendy and the Ink Machine movie.If you have any suggestions for the cast, leave them in the comments.





	BATIM Live-Action Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on this:  
> https://bluewolfartista.deviantart.com/art/Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine-Movie-Poster-Concept-Art-707961821

(theMeatly Games logo appears. We see the letter Joey wrote to Henry as an instrumental version of Build Our Machine begins to play.)

Henry (voiceover): Joey...why did you call me back now?

(Shot of Henry entering the studio. Shot of the dead Boris clone. Shot of the Ink Machine. Shot of the break room, with the offerings on the pedestals. Shot of Henry approaching the boarded-up Ink Machine room, only for Ink Bendy to pop up. Henry flees. Shot of Henry approaching a half-conscious Bendy, who is lying in the middle of a pentagram.)

Bendy: Henry? Is that really you?

(Shot of Henry, Bendy, and Boris fighting a horde of Searchers. Shot of Butcher Gang clones approaching menacingly. Shot of the Ink People, moaning as they reach out.)

Henry: So Joey created an entire separate dimension inside the studio?

Bendy: The magic that brought us to life also made copies of the people who worked here.

Boris: But they're not like the real people. They're scary.

(Shot of ‘Sammy’ carrying a Bendy cutout. Shot of the Projectionist raising his head. Shot of 'Alice' torturing a Piper. Shot of Bertrum, laughing maniacally.)

Bendy: Will you help us?

(Henry looks solemn, before holding out a hand to Bendy. Shot of Henry hoisting his axe as Bendy pulls out a hammer. Chorus of Build Our Machine begins to play)

Text: FEAR

(Shot of Boris getting dragged away by 'Alice'.)

Boris: Save yourselves!

Text: THE

(Shot of Henry gesturing for the original, on-model Butcher Gang to follow him and Bendy.)

Henry: I'm not leaving any of you behind!

Text: MACHINE.

(Shot of Boris and Alice smiling at Henry, the latter lowering her sword.)

Alice: It's time we put an end to this.

Henry: We're all getting out. Together.

(Title card comes up)

Bendy and the Ink Machine

(Shot of Henry and Bendy looking at a photo of himself and the other former employees.)

Bendy: Think they'll be happy to meet us?

Henry: Don't worry, pal. I'm sure they will.

**Author's Note:**

> -The Toons and monsters are not made from humans.  
> -Henry and the Toons get out at the end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [BATIM: Malice's Revenge Trailer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470346) by [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust)




End file.
